The Spectere- Chapters 1-3
by Serta Morph
Summary: Where there other Human morphers before the Animorphs? Jakes and Seth's POV
1. Default Chapter

Animorphs: the next episode  
"Do it now Seth do it!" he screamed through his half human mouth. I   
hesitated, "don't think Seth do it you'll know you did the right thing just   
do it!" his voice shrilled harder and his eyes seemed to tear. "I will be   
truly happy Seth just do what is right dooo what you think should   
be…" his voice slurred and his amphibious mouth swelled up. I   
looked at my hand; it was a claw, black and harsh. I moved it forward   
and felt it penetrates his soft flesh, he made the best smile he could   
in his condition and I knew he had gone to a better place.  
  
I sprung up from the sheets. I was drenched in sweat; it hung in   
beads on my forehead. The baseboard of my single bead thumped.   
"Shut up and get some sleep midget!" Tom yelled from down the hall.   
I checked the clock it was 4:30 in the mourning. I lay awake for an   
hour or two recalling my dream, what had happened to him? The   
dream that haunted me so vividly had escaped my mind so I left it as   
started. I heard the creek of the bottom floor it was about 5:00. Tom   
had left, probably off to some sharing meeting. Tom always ran off to   
sharing meetings. I wanted to see what was so urgent that Tom had   
to run-off with the risk being caught at 5 o'clock. The eyes came first;   
they usually did since I wanted to be able to have a Falcons sight.   
Suddenly my room was a colony. I could see bits of dust flying off my   
dresser drawers I could see small dirt patches on my jeans, which   
had been made by a surprise landing by Tobias on my windowsill. My   
legs turned into hard yellow talons. Two saplings of wings came out   
of my back and grew to harsh falcon trees, SHLOOP! My arms   
scrunched tightly into my torso. You see Morphing is unpredictable   
some times your arms could turn into wings or any other weird chain   
of events. An Alien, an Andilite to be precise, gave we. He gave us   
the power to change into any thing we touch, but it's not all fun and   
games. For 1. We use it to fight the Yeerks a Parasitic species that   
takes control of your mind, thieve already infested the Hork-bajir   
Geed and Taxxons, and want to add humans to there trophy case.   
My brother Tom is a yeerk controller. Number 2. If you stay in morph   
for over 2 hours you stuck in a form andilite call nothilts. Tobias is   
stuck in Hawk morph and he shows us the side effects of morphing   
big time. KWIIK! My heart grew tiny and started beating faster, like a   
tired guy suddenly drinking some Joe. My bones grew hollow and   
stretched throughout my newly formed wings. I suddenly fell on my   
comfy mattress. The morph was finished and I was heading toward   
my window. I latched my talon on my window latch and gave it a tug.   
Squeaked open and I flew out into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
My Falcon eyes scanned the suburbia. White houses on a black sky.   
Falcon wasn't the best choice owl might have been better, but the   
sun was about to rise so maybe being temporarily blind in the dark   
wasn't much of a downside. Tom had just shut the door with a bang,   
even though he had been silent my Falcon ears picked it up like a   
Rock band blaring out of an amp. He streaked around the first corner   
left of my house and headed toward the local park, which was a half a   
block away. I secured my talons on a whether vein which had a good   
view of the park. I could see Tom better now, as some sun broke past   
the foothills at the outskirts of my town. He looked nervous but cool in   
a way he looked all around him to see if anyone was coming then got   
a little bit reassured. He looked at his watch and noticed the time and   
even though his human self knew no one would be out at this UN-  
holy hour. But Tom was a controller so his yeerk self kept a watch   
around the area. VRUMM! A sound going through my hawk ear hole   
caught my attention. Tom didn't seem to notice. The noise got bigger   
and as it was about a block away Tom seemed to notice it too. He   
outstretched his neck and looked around the bend. Sure enough as it   
came speeding around the corner I noticed it. Visser threes personal   
limousine. Visser three was one of the high commanders on the   
yeerk invasion of earth. He also is the only Yeerk to infest the body of   
an andilite, which means he can morph too. He is our worst enemy   
and if we hadn't had him in the way Elfangor the Alien that gave us   
the morphing power would be alive and earth would already been   
ours. The limo screeched to a halt and drove away once it picked up   
Tom. I flew after it but rode high in the thermals to not look too   
suspicious. Visser three turned many suburban corners I had only   
flown over, but he didn't stay in suburbia forever. He went into the city   
and in the city most of the Yeerk pool entrances where unknown to   
us. He drove past the mall and I landed on the mall's roof. I quickly   
demorphed and then went Eagle. Eagle it not much different than   
Falcon except your vision. Eagles can see through water and   
anything with a lot of glare. As I was almost fully Eagle my eyes   
hardened a little and my vision was sharp and blurry in a way. I   
hoped off the mall roof and spread out my large Eagle wings and   
soared over the asphalt. I caught a thermal and flew left of the limo.   
Visser three in Human morph talked to Tom and at first Tom looked a   
little worried but then he pressed a grin across his face. They parked   
in a YMCA parking lot. I landed on a bank building next to it.   
SPROOT! My beak shriveled into my human nose and my distantly   
familiar mouth formed. For a moment I was unable to breathe, but as   
my human mouth and lungs formed I took in bigger breaths than I   
had in Eagle morph. The tips of my wings thinned and turned into   
fingers. My human self was now shown. Except I hadn't worn my   
Morphing suit to sleep. I had worn a pair of cotton boxers and I was   
now shivering in the cold. The bank's clock read 8:30 when they   
finally emerged from the Yeerk Pool. The sun had almost risen and   
people where now coming out side. I went Eagle and flew above the   
limo as the visser was entering the passenger seat of the car. He   
suddenly peered up at the sky "ANDILITE!" he hissed. TSEEW! I red   
hot blast caught my in the right wing, as I began to fall to the   
pavement. HONK HONK! A cars horned stung my ear. BANG! I was   
hit and suddenly I was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Seth  
BANG BANG BANG! Tim pounded on the metal door. "Tim its ok   
relax" I said. "No Seth I'm not relaxing there in there and there dying   
and were not doing anything!" Tim's voice echoed in the metal room.   
He pressed his hands against his forehead and brushed back his   
blond spikes. "Tim you have to get a grip!" I shouted. "Get a grip?" he   
asked and faced me. His face turned red and he cringed at me. "My   
friends are being slaughtered and you aren't even worried come on   
Seth you're girl friend the love of you life is right now bleeding through   
her skin or has a space slug I her brain, but no Seth all fearless   
leader isn't worried he doesn't break a sweat oh the died Obladee   
obla DA life goes on!" his hands turned into fists. "My parents are   
both yeerks my entire family Seth, think about it you come home from   
school they say hi and give you a hung and a kiss but every second   
of that supposed bliss is really fake can you think of that? I would   
take it all back if I had a chance Seth and really the only reason I'm   
still here is you guys. You are my only family and know you my own   
brother is going to deny me of that say that this part of my family is   
going to die from not the yeerks Seth not any type of Hork-bajir but by   
us by us not wanting to risk ourselves, I have nothing to loose nothing   
I would miss from this life but, if I live I will be lonely I would die a   
happy man if I knew I saved you all. If I knew I had saved the only   
friends or family I ever had" He breathed a short breath through his   
nose keeping his eyes on me. His eyes they weren't. They were of a   
cat, a Puma's. He slunked to the floor, and his shoulders grew burly.   
He smiled a full toothed smile. His feet turned to paws and his body   
turned completely brown. A tail slithered out of his back like a snake.  
"It doesn't have to happen this way Tim"  
"Oh but, it does Seth it does"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Spectere 4-6

Chapter 4   
Jake  
"hi little guy do you have a boo-boo!" a baby talking voice entered my   
ear holes. My eyes opened slowly and I felt my broken wing and my   
burned chest. Cassie! She held me in her arms and started feeding   
me meds. I was in her barn the wild-life rehabilitation center. Fish and   
game and state troopers brought her and her dad injured animals all   
the time at the rehab center was where we got most of our morphs.   
She sat down at a nearby chair and began to wrap up my wing and   
my chest. I began to franticly demorph just remembering the 2 hour   
limit. Cassie grabbed the ace bandage wrap and reached for my wing   
but it was already shrivled up. KLICK! My talons formed into feet and   
then the changes flowed up my body. My legs turned into long human   
legs, my arms were now completely formed and my torso was   
becoming less bird. SHFFF! My heart grew and slouched a little.   
BRKK! My bones hardened and were no longer hollow. My mouth   
formed and the beak that used to be on my face slithered into my   
head. When I was fully human Cassie had fallen out of the chair and   
had her hand pressed over her mouth. I faced her with a smile.   
"surprised to see me?". Cassie is one of the Animorphs she's kinda   
my girl friend too, she's the person who thinks of morals first over   
instincts. "So you where that injured Eagle!" she said laughing a bit.   
"youre gonna ask what happened right?" I asked. She nodded I   
having read her mind. Dracon beam to the chest then hit by a car"   
"must have been horrible" she said sitting back down. "that's not even   
the worst part, I started " I've been having strange dreams dreams of   
Animorphs but they wernt any of us and they wernt even andilites"   
"Like the dreams of the sea…". I had remembered the dreams of the   
sea that had been sent by Ax under the ocean it was similar. "no this   
was all human, I had one last night. I woke up scared to death it   
wasn't a dream it was a nightmare, It was filled with sorrow" I went   
after Tom he was picked up by Visser three, they entered a yeerk   
pool in a YMCA down town it seemed pretty important, I was shot   
down and hit by a car and the dream came again". She stared at me   
in awe. I walked out of the barn and headed into the woods and   
morphed Falcon there was one Andilite who might know what was   
happening.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5   
Jake  
I am not aware of any other Human morphers Ax protested. We   
where inside Ax's scoop. He was working on his computer an I was   
sitting cross legged trying to avoid Marcos junk strewn all over the   
area. did the dreams tell you where they got there power from?   
"no Ax that's still all a blank, the dream was crystal clear until I woke   
up" I said staring at Ax's TV, Crocidile hunter was on the tube he was   
poking some kind of poisonous toad with a stick. do you recall there   
names? he said looking at me with curious andilite eyes. I though   
hard and deep in my head a voice called out. "Seth, that's it Seth I   
was a kid named Seth, he was a leader of somesort" hmmm… Ax   
pondered, he headed into the side room of the scoop, and came back   
in human morph with some left over food. He sat down and chewed   
on a cinnamon bun and handed me some Turkey Jerky. I bit at it with   
my teeth. "You say these dreams are nightmares that are very sad   
how so?" he said, Ax now kinda got a hang of human speech. "wow   
you sound like a human phsyciatrist Ax!" I said with a grin. "I learned   
it from Seinfeild , whooo are these people, whats up with corrrn nutts   
curn nutzzzzz MMMM!" as I said he was kinda getting the hang of it.   
"well the dreams are of faliure how ones actions destroy all the   
people that rely on him". "hmm these messages are very weird weird   
weeerdddd, they might only affect certin morphers, this could be   
Visser threes work or even Crayak. The name sent shivers down my   
spine, Crayak the evil eye that still hung in my night mares. "thanks   
Ax, but please don't tell anybody of this combersation ok?" "yess Sirr   
Lips sealed Seeeeeled Seelddded!". I morphed Falcon and headed   
back home, I had some homework to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
I sat on my couch and wrote down the answers on my Algebra,   
usually if there was a mission Ax or Erik the chee would do it them   
both having an IQ of 500. Erik the chee is an android which is tottally   
peaceful in everyway, he can project life like holograms any where he   
wants. The chee where programed by the Pemilites which are a dog   
like playful speciese, Howlers killed all the Pemilites but the chee   
returned the Pemilite DNA into todays Dogs. As I did 25 times Y to   
the 2 power square root I though deeply. Do it Seth do it. I grabbed   
my forehead and opened my eyes. I suddenly shivered my house   
seemed haunted at the thought. Do it Seth do it, do it Seth do it, do it   
Jake do it. The voice in my head grew harsher. I brushed the dreams   
away and finished the page. I watched some TV after that, the only   
channel I ever watched was Animal Planet, I loved to see animals I   
had previously morphed living carefree in the wild. There was   
currently a show on it was on big cats. It showed some Tiger pups   
pouncing on each other and bounding at the camera. I smiled. After   
that it showed male Lions on the African Savahna tearing apart a   
Gazzele. This made me think of David the dead and still feared   
Animorph how he said his plan would be to make a supirior human a   
entire army of Animorphs, his words were still stuck in my soul "who   
would win Jake". Caught up in my thoughts the setting had changed it   
was in the hills of a forest and at the top of a rock was a Puma.   
  



	3. The plunge

Chapter 7  
Seth  
It was risky, very risky. The Yeerk pool was more heavily guarded   
than the Blade ship itself. How we found the yeerk pool was a good   
question. We learned about the Sharing and wanted to check it out,   
Tim's parents where going. Well he found out that they were really   
going strait into the yeerk pool. It was a miracle that I saved him; I   
actually bit his leg and dragged him off like a real panther. He made   
his chosen morph a Puma a "perfect" being you could say. He knew   
the pain Big cats could cause so he wanted some of that force.   
The attack on the yeerk pool raid was mission impossible. Kevin   
chuckled when I told him about it. The yeerk pool was under the   
Police and Fire station. My plan was to infiltrate it as rodents find a   
safe space and morph battle animals. At the last minute when we   
decided to try this crazy stunt, Kris the chee came and told us that   
Kandrona rays need water to be on the earth that the carbon dioxide   
and nitrogen would mix and the kandrona would combust killing   
thousands of yeerks. We thought this was a battle strategy but he   
reminded us that humans even our family was down there and we   
couldn't risk their lives. The Chee peaceful as always, he did tell us   
that there must have been a canal leading from the yeerk pool to a   
substantial water source. A lake or river nearby would probably be it.   
So our weekend assignment was to find the canal to the yeerk pool   
and enter or exit through it, and if in need it would shelter us from   
harm, the yeerks wouldn't risk the pool for the Andilite Bandits.  
Our team was Adrian and I Tim; the second team was Kevin, Matt   
and Marcy. Tim was a really outgoing kid with blonde hair and he had   
it always in spikes, Matt was a Black sheep who didn't do anything in   
school but sit in the library and read books, Kevin was black and he   
was the coolest kid in school he played basket ball and football and I   
looked up to him, I never though one day he'd be looking up to me.   
Adrian was a cool girl who played soccer for the varsity team she was   
kinda a shy person and broke her own silence when that night came.   
The night we got the power. Marcy was a Gothic weirdo that was   
always walking around campus listening to Marilyn Mansion on her   
headphones every one in school tried to avoid combersation with her,   
except the boys with long hair who wear dresses to school, that's us:   
Six weird kids against the scum of the universe, do I hear a movie   
coming on?  
  
We found a creek that led to a river that supplied the lakes and ponds   
with water. We found some frogs and acquired them then went frog   
and split up, we followed different routes of the river that led into a   
lake near downtown. I concentrated on the frog and the DNA with in.   
My hands changed vastly, I put in my lap, which was now turning   
green, scaly and slimy. My hand grew webs between them; it looked   
as though someone was sewing them on. My eyes bulged and   
wiggled like a soft Jell-O mold. I blinked and learned that frogs had   
separate eyelids one that was clear and was used for swimming   
underwater. My body inflated like a beach ball as my size diminished.   
The final changes where the ear holes and noses holes. I stood there   
a bullfrog. I frog dived into the water, and the frog instinct took over.   
My pudgy frog legs turned out to be use full to ricochet off stuff and   
swim. The front legs where extra you kinda used them to turn but   
beside that and standing up they weren't used.   
I out stretched my back legs and pushed. I jettisoned off to a nearby   
rock covered in algae. My frog brain told me that this was not for   
feeding but for resting. I squatted down on it and my head moved up   
and down. The frog mind was completely in control, -I wondered if   
this was like being a controller-. My frog self started compressing its   
body together like it was ready to sleep, but sure enough I sprung up   
out of the water and grabbed a winged water bug between my teeth.   
KASLASH! I fell back into the water. I quickly scarfed down the bug   
just as my human mind regained control. Good eatin's! Tim said   
chuckling in though speech. I tried to make a spitting motion in my   
frog body but frogs can't do it I guess. I can't believe you ate a bug!   
EWWWW! Said Adrian who then jettisoned her tongue out to grab   
a fly. hehe it was the frog! she said doing a strange frog grin. sure   
thing! Tim said flying off amongst the rocks. down to business you   
guy, we have to some how find the canal that leads to the yeerk   
pool I spoke flying toward Tim, Adrian following quickly. I sniffed in a   
weird breath of the water air, and boy did it stink! It might have been   
algae or fish poop or something but, it was filthy. My ears adapted a   
little, and what was weird was that I could hear the flow of water.   
SHOOOWWAAA… A warm current briskly swept down stream then   
in an instant it was gone and I was left to wonder. Guys did you feel   
that? I asked clamoring from rock to rock. Yeah dude that water   
flow vanished! Tim said landing a meter from me. SHLOOOP!   
Another weird pattern in the water ceased to exist. I frog kicked a little   
and traveled with the current, a small fish swam to the left of me and I   
gander at it while it paced around, PLUNK! No you see it now you   
don't. Guys I found the pool! I yelled through though speech.   
Suddenly a gaggle of Frog's had crowded around the sight of the   
disappearance. Lets go! Tim shouted. No I said calming the   
exited bunch. How much does that fish weigh? I asked aiming my   
frog arm at the giddy group of frog pupils. I think it weighs about as   
much as us Adrian said. Exactly if we go near it well be sucked   
strait into the yeerk pool, so we need weight I tapped my frog lips.   
Got it go human then stop half way just get enough weight then go   
you will halve enough time to move out of the stream to the Yeerk   
pool I ordered starting to go human. My arms grew, and to put it into   
preparation how much they grew. Think of the line backer on a   
football team, now think of the towel boy, yeah that's it. My legs   
turned from puny little green powerhouses into normal human feet.   
When I stopped de-morphing I looked like a mutated 100-pound frog,   
you'll notice me waving on the front of the national inquirer.  
Lets go! Is what was on everybody's mind, and I headed toward the   
hole and began to be sucked down into the yeerk pool……  
  



End file.
